


Will they ever fall in love?

by bluewhale1127_1201



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, College, Drama, Enemies, F/M, Happy Ending?, High School, M/M, OT23, Obsession, Sad ending?, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-27 04:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewhale1127_1201/pseuds/bluewhale1127_1201
Summary: What Renjun wants, Renjun getsSadly it won't be Na Jaemin
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly I'd like to apologize. This isn't how I wanted my first NCT work to be like.  
> Certain things lead to this and if you do love this story and stay until the end then thank you.

What Renjun wants, Renjun gets. This has been a fact known in his friend group for as long as anyone could remember. Born as the third son in the Huang family he grew up spoiled. Whatever he set his eyes on he got it, his parents made sure he did.  
So it comes as a shock when Na Jaemin rejects him.  
Renjun who has never been rejected before stood shocked at the rooftop where he had asked Jaemin to meet him.  
"I'm sorry but I don't want to be another plaything for you, Huang." Jaemin replies with that pretty dazzling smile that Renjun always spots on his face.  
Renjun can't refute that he is one of the best playboys in their high school, Donghyuck being in the lead.  
"And I don't want to a lab rat for you to experiment on either." Jaemin says and turns to walk away but not before hearing Renjun whisper he will regret it.

The cafeteria is loud for the most part but their table seems to be louder. Donghyuck, student body president with his prim and proper uniform snickers at the sight of Renjun. Jeno his vice and the person who actually pulls off prim and proper is scowling at his food for some reason. Chenle is already laughing his high pitched laugh which annoys Renjun so much and Yangyang has a knowing smirk on his face.  
"So how'd it go?" Donghyuck asks with a smile.  
"He definitely turned you down, didn't he?" Yangyang laughs after seeing Renjun's angry expression.  
"Why Jaemin of all people anyways?" Chenle adds on.

Why Jaemin? It started of as curiosity really. Jaemin was so nice and kind. He always did everything with a smile on his face and didn't tire to help people. He always gave out sweet compliments to his classmates and made his teachers bashful. The whole student body adored him. Renjun was curious how real his sunshine persona was. Not anyone could be that nice and sweet. Renjun wanted to see the real Jaemin, that's why he asked him out, not expecting to be rejected.  
"Uh oh! I know that expression Renjun. What are you going to do?" Jeno speaks for the first time.  
"Oh I'll make him regret doing this to me. I'm not called Huang Renjun for nothing." Renjun says with a determined expression. Donghyuck leans in with a smile on his face.  
"I'm always up for some good conniving." Donghyuck grins.  
"Whatever you do to Jaemin, please don't ruin my chances with Jisung."  
"Oh Chenle and your sweet baby crush!"  
Chenle retaliates by screaming in Yangyang's ear.

They are known as the elite group of their school. Donghyuck, student body president, has good looks and a good mind but he lacks morals. He likes playing with people like they are his toys. This is because he grew up alone in a big mansion, his parents never taught him the values people have in society. He is good at what he does, probably the best president this school has ever seen.  
Renjun comes from a rich family too, his family is kinda tied to the mafia, read The Zhongs. This makes him a little dangerous and sort of a bully. He likes threatening people to do whatever he wants to some extent even teachers. He doesn't hit anyone though, thinks it's below him. Dates a lot but doesn't get attached.  
Jeno is a shock to most students, He's nice and well mannered. Doesn't make sense that he would hang around Renjun and the rest but they all grew up together so they are his friends. He is always there to keep them in check.  
Chenle is downright rude and it doesn't help that everyone fears him well except Park Jisung. He doesn't do much bad stuff except for a few pranks and making too much noise in class.  
Yangyang is a little devil. He likes teasing and pranking people a lot. He is often savege with his taunts and can be mean just for a good laugh.  
They all have a mean streak, probably what brings them together. Even Jeno who can be brutally honest to a point he makes Renjun lose his confidence and Yangyang stumble over his words.

Then there's Jaemin and his friends, Jisung, Lucas, Shotaro and Sungchan. When Shotaro transferred from Japan, he accidentally dropped his juice box on Chenle's shoes. The whole hallway had gone silent, waiting to see what would happen with bated breaths. Jaemin had suddenly appeared with a beam and patted Chenle on the back, apologizing for Shotaro.  
"He is new and I'm taking him as one of mine. Sorry about your shoes Lele." Jaemin had said.  
"It's okay Nana hyung. Don't let him do that to Renjun or Hyuck hyung though." Chenle responded with a grin.  
"Got it!" Jaemin saluted him and whisked Shotaro away.

Jaemin has a way with words that lets him get out of literally anything. He could sweet talk his way out of murder and no one would bat an eyelash. It's just how he was brought up. His grandmother raised him to be polite and kind to people, she taught him to go out of his way, help people and not expect anything in return. After she passed on, he's been managing their family flower shop with the help of the university couple that own a tattoo shop across him. The couple sort of adopted him and he now lives with them in their apartment right above the tattoo shop.

Jaemin doesn't particularly care about Renjun's crew. Sure he is good friends with Jeno, the school's football captain, he is the basketball captain. He finds Yangyang quite hilarious at times and tolerates Chenle, mainly for Jisung's sake. Donghyuck and Renjun on the other end, he doesn't understand. As someone who loves people he doesn't understand how those two regard other people as used toilet paper. He puts up with Donghyuck in the student council meetings only, after that they are complete strangers. He and Renjun aren't even in the same circle. He has seen the shorter male occasionally in hallways and cafeteria but they have never interacted. That's why Jaemin calls it bullshit that suddenly Renjun has a crush on him.

"Your brother asked me out today." Jaemin whispers to Lucas who's trying to read but failing. They are at the library and Lucas barely stops himself from screaming out loud.  
"I'm so sorry Jaem."  
"Why are you apologizing?" Jaemin laughs silently.  
"I didn't know he set his sights on you." Lucas says putting his large history book down, he wasn't understanding much anyways.  
"Don't worry I turned him down. I'm not gonna be his next target."  
Shotaro comes over asking for help with his Korean homework. Jaemin makes space for him with a warm smile.  
"Oh you've just become his target Jaem. Renjun doesn't like it when things don't go his way. He isn't gonna give up." Lucas says face grave.  
"Well he's got another thing coming if he thinks he can walk all over me." Jaemin responds and goes back to helping Shotaro.  
Just because he is nice doesn't mean he is weak, Renjun will find this out very soon.


	2. Chapter 2

The teacher looks up at Renjun with an unamused face. Renjun has the decency to look apologetic as this is the first time he failed his Math class. Mr Song grumbles unintelligibly, considering whether to sacrifice his career and scold Renjun or just leave it be.  
"I just had a hard time understanding the concept. I'm really sorry Mr Song." Renjun makes sure to sound extra apologetic. The teacher looks up at him baffled.  
"You are sorry?"   
"I promise I'll nail your next quiz. Would you suggest anyone to teach me this concept?" Renjun asks sweetly. He's pretty sure all the teachers are staring at them now. He knows how to make a scene after all.  
"There are quite a few..."  
"Isn't Na Jaemin the best in your class?" another teacher interrupts. Renjun would usually glare at the sudden intrusion but things are going quite well for him. His first plan is already set in motion.  
"Oh Jaemin? Yeah he's pretty good with numbers." Mr Song replies warily. It's as if he knows what Renjun is doing, lying through his teeth so he could get what he wants. "I'll call him here." Mr Song adds on.

Renjun watches with a victorious smile on his face as Jaemin appears at the teachers lounge with a confused expression. His uniform is properly tucked in unlike Renjun's that makes him look like a delinquent. He is a delinquent now that he thinks about it.  
"You called for me Mr Song?" Jaemin says as soon as he spots the man. His expression becomes unreadable when he notices Renjun on the other side of the desk.  
"Yes Jaemin ah. Mr Huang here doesn't understand the concept I taught you recently. I'd like you to help him." Mr Song says hoping he worded it in a way that wouldn't make Renjun angry.  
For the first time in his life Renjun sees Jaemin frown. The elder decides he really doesn't like that look on Jaemin.  
"I don't know if I can fit Renjun in my schedule right now..." Jaemin responds. "I kind of tutor a lot of students as it is."  
Jaemin feels bad for his teacher when he takes in the adult's pleading eyes. He knows Renjun might be threatening the poor man and honestly it upsets Jaemin when he finally thinks about it. He changes his mind and silently accepts Renjun's challenge.  
"I can squeeze you in around seven p.m. That okay with you?" Jaemin tells Renjun, Mr Song sighs out of relief and Jaemin makes a mental note to make things extra harder for Renjun.

"Didn't know you were that desperate for my attention." Jaemin begins, they are walking to their respective classes after Mr Song dismissed them. Renjun wants to say something snarky in return but keeps quiet. "I'll see you around 7."  
"Wait I don't know your address!" Renjun exclaims. Jaemin turns to look at him with a smirk plastered on his face.  
"You strike me off as someone who does a thorough background check on someone you want to ruin. Meet me at Sunshine Florist." Jaemin turns to leave but Renjun holds his arm.  
"How can I show you, that I am sincere?" Renjun says with a hopeful tone. Donghyuck better commend his acting skills.  
Jaemin steps forward until Renjun's back is against the wall.  
"Your eyes. They betray you."  
Jaemin walks away afterwards and instantly smiles when he bumps into Sungchan, his friend in Junior year.  
"Hyung what were you doing with Huang Renjun?" Sungchan asks looking over Jaemin's head. Jaemin isn't short per say but there are always people like Sungchan and Lucas who have annoyingly longer legs. He snickers as he thinks about how everyone is taller than his Ten hyung. No wonder he is always grumbling about tall people.  
"I have to tutor him for some while, you don't mind moving your Biology sessions to 8 right?" Jaemin asks concerned. He is sacrificing helping someone in actual need just to humor Huang Renjun. The thought makes his stomach twist in disgust.  
"I don't think Jaehyun hyung would mind. He tells me I don't go out enough." Sungchan says laughing.  
"Your brother wants you to be a rebellious teen for once Channie." Jaemin giggles. "You should throw a massive party one day."

Renjun watches Jaemin bicker fondly with a Junior he has seen talking to Chenle but whose name he can't remember. He stares at them until they disappear in the hallway. He doesn't notice Jeno approaching behind him, trying to see what he's staring at intently.  
"Shouldn't you be in class?" Jeno asks speaking in Renjun's ear startling the elder.  
"Geez Nono!" Renjun exclaims clutching his heart. He glares at his friend for good measure.  
"Sorry." Jeno shrugs, "What were you looking at so deep in thought?"  
"Na Jaemin."  
Renjun watches as Jeno's face goes through a range of emotions until he settles on indifference.   
"Jaemin's a cool guy Renjun." Jeno leaves it at that and doesn't say more but Renjun knows the silent words hanging in the air. "Don't hurt him."  
"Let's just go to class." Renjun says instead, running a hand through his bleached hair. He doesn't want to continue the conversation.

Hours later school is over and Renjun makes his way to Sunshine Florist. Jaemin was right, he did do a background check on him. Jaemin has this accurate description of Renjun in his head that the elder wants to extinguish. It makes him even more determined when Jaemin doesn't believe him. Renjun will get Na Jaemin, whether the other wants it or not.

It's pretty clear why Sunshine florist is well called that, the establishment is painted a bright yellow and a variety of sunflowers are placed outside the window. Renjun thinks it explains Jaemin's sunny nature. He recognizes Chenle's love attraction Park Jisung watering other flowers outside the window.  
"Jisung!" He calls out as he approaches. Said person drops his watering can with a squeak.  
"Oh its you." Jisung says, looking alarmed that Renjun is standing before him.  
Renjun resists the urge to make a sarcastic comment but he does roll his eyes.  
"Is Jaemin in?"  
"Oh you are the person he is supposed to tutor? He's at the back room. You can go in." Jisung says, Renjun notices that he wants to say more, probably something along the lines of. "Don't touch anything!"

Renjun finds the back room really quickly. He doesn't have time to notice the interior design, it's all tacky to him anyways. He wants to get to his game with Jaemin, that's what excites him. He hears voices before he can knock.

"I'm telling Johnny you forced me, Chitta!" Jaemin whines, as he wants to scratch his scalp pretty badly.  
"You should live a little Jaemie. Also I think this will be a good color on you."   
Jaemin tries to scowl but its ineffective against his hyung. He sighs and lets him do whatever he pleases.  
"You should be watching the tattoo shop." Jaemin mumbles.  
"Sicheng can hold down the fort without me for a couple of minutes." Chittaphon, commonly known by his nickname Ten, grins at Jaemin through the mirror.  
A knock disturbs their little banter and Jaemin frowns at the sight of Renjun.  
"Oh hello?" Ten greets in his high pitched surprised voice.  
"Hi." Renjun offers. At least he is not rude, Jaemin thinks.  
"Chitta how long will this take?" Jaemin asks.  
"Around fifteen minutes or so why?"  
"Renjun go make yourself useful to Jisung. I'll be down in 15." Jaemin says and he almost delights in the way Renjun's eyes darken in anger.  
"Sure thing." Renjun forces a smile and closes the door. He almost wants to break a vase just to spite Jaemin but he holds himself.  
"What was that?" Ten asks, hand on his hips and a shocked expression on his face.  
"What was what?"  
"What just happened, you are never hostile with anybody." Ten says concerned.  
"He wants to hurt me hyung. I can smell his ill intent." Jaemin says with an unreadable expression. Ten crouches down to his level.  
"Then why are you humoring him?"  
"Just to prove to him that not anybody can be his plaything. I'm not gonna be on Huang Renjun's crossed list."  
"Wait, Huang Renjun?"

Renjun is grateful to see Jaemin approaching them because he was tired of the awkward silence between him and Jisung. Renjun almost told Jisung about Chenle's feelings because that's how bored he was. His breath is actually taken away when he sees Jaemin approaching with a towel in his hands, drying his freshly dyed blonde hair. Renjun didn't actually think Jaemin would pull of such a color but he most definitely does.  
"Nana hyung you look great!" Jisung exclaims, marveling at Jaemin's hair. "Ten hyung decided to kidnap you for once."   
"He actually tied me to the chair." Jaemin responds with a resigned but fond smile. "He'll help you close up, thanks again Jwi."  
"I love working here hyung. See you at school tomorrow."   
Jaemin motions for Renjun to follow him and they enter the tattoo shop.

"Your hair looks nice Jaeminnie." says the receptionist at the front desk.  
"I like your shirt too Sicheng hyung. It makes your eyes pop." Jaemin compliments back.  
"Oh you've got a different friend today?" Sicheng raises his eyebrows.  
"Hello I'm Huang Renjun." Renjun bows.  
"You are Chinese?"  
Jaemin lets them converse in Chinese as he goes around the shop chatting to the regulars. Renjun is behind him after a few minutes.   
Jaemin opens the apartment door and is met by one of their many kittens, Ten has an obsession. He scratches Louis for a while and heads to the kitchen where Johnny is butchering a Beyonce song.  
"Hey dad."  
"You really shouldn't say that around Ten, he says he's too young to be a parent." Johnny says, apron and clothes caked with flour. "I'm making apple pie, your favorite."  
"I'm tutoring someone for a while. Mind making us a little snack?"  
"Sure thing kiddo."

Jaemin's room well is Jaemin's room. Renjun can't deny it has a homely feel to it. It is actually neat and tidy except for the occasional plushies found here and there. Renjun notices that there's a little too much pink, everything is just pink. He has to hold back a grimace so as not to offend Jaemin.  
Jaemin comes out of the bathroom in a sweatpant and some tees. Renjun tries not to stare too much at his physique, Jaemin is a basketball player after all.   
"Before we start I'm gonna have to warn you." Jaemin says. Renjun blinks up at him.  
"If this is a ruse just to spend time with me which I'm pretty sure it is because you can afford a more qualified tutor, I won't be impressed at all." Jaemin continues not allowing Renjun to cut in. "I left a kid who seriously needs my help just so I can entertain whatever it is you are trying to do here so heavens help me if you even think of pretending you don't understand anything I teach you. I'll kick you out."  
Tension occupies the room after that as Renjun whispers out an okay. He hadn't expected Jaemin to pick up on his plans so fast. Jaemin is smarter than he lets on so Renjun has to be extra careful from now on. He decides he won't do anything for now, Jaemin's patience is already tested as it is so Renjun will wait for him to calm down then he will make his move..  
He decides to ask Jaemin the concepts he does have trouble understanding and they study for an hour until Johnny knocks and tells Jaemin, Jaehyun will be dropping off Sungchan in a few. He calls them down to dinner. Jaemin is mildly surprised when Renjun actually gets along with Johnny, he doesn't have to worry about the Chinese being rude. Ten on the other hand is already squinting suspiciously at Renjun but he is not completely hostile either.  
If Renjun thinks him getting chummy with his family will change Jaemin's mind then he's got another thing coming.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a result of my frustration because I haven't found a RenMin fic without Renjun walking all over Jaemin's feelings and Jaemin waiting for Renjun to love him.  
> This might have a sad ending I think.


End file.
